Changed
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: For the LJ kinkmeme: Izaya has multiple personality disorder and one of his alters is Roppi. Shizuo falls in love with Roppi. Shizuo/Hachimenroppi!Izaya
1. Prologue

_A/N: Okay, I'm doing it like this:_

_Hibiya-Golden-brown eyes._

_Psyche-Pink._

_Izaya-Auburn._

_Hachimenroppi-Red._

_This is a prompt off of LJ and I wanted to fill it cause...well... I'm a Shizuo shipper xD _

_This is a prologue. And also, it's not gonna be as long as my other stories because I'm not gonna be here for a while to update this story :) I'll be back in... idk when. But I'll be back!_

* * *

><p>Izaya was a complex creature whom he claims to love humans. That was all people really knew about him too. They thought he "loves" his precious humans, how he loves to experiment with them, and they especially knew how he loved antagonizing the beast of Ikebukuro.<p>

However, no one suspected Izaya of multiple personality disorder. They all thought he was merely the same ole Orihara Izaya, asshole informant extraordinaire. But no. He had various personalities. He even named them all.

Psyche. Bubbly, cheerful, loving, emotional, and an overall joyful person to be around. The only problem was that people avoided that side of Izaya because people thought he was screwing with their minds. That is... until "Izaya" starts crying, bawling, sobbing, you name it. It was really embarrassing for Izaya afterward...

Hibiya. Arrogant, uptight, prude, and quite possibly more sadistic than Izaya, himself. He was always competitive and expected to be better and above everyone else. People saw it as Izaya being more like himself, but then they see what Hibiya choose for Izaya to wear. That's when people figure he's finally cracked.

Kanra. Yes. Izaya can have a womanly side of himself as well...

And finally, there's Hachimenroppi. Cold, blunt, cynical, reserved, and finally, he hates humans. Though he looks the most like Izaya, Hachimenroppi is basically his own person. He's closed himself off from everyone and when he does, people begin to wonder what is going on with Orihara Izaya. This side of Izaya is what most fear.

Just like today.

"Orihara-san. Here are the documents you requested." Namie said in a flat tone as she placed a stack of papers and folders upon Izaya's desk.

He turned around in his chair to properly face Namie. She looks him in the eye and her eyes soften at seeing anyone **but** Izaya.

"Hello, Psyche-chan." She says, continuing her flat tone. Izaya-turned-Psyche smiles brightly at her and bounce out of his seat to hug her. She plainly rejects the hug by stepping aside from his sudden glomp attack.

"Naaa~mie-cha~n! Why do you have to be so mean?" Psyche whines with tears already steaming from his face. He planted face first towards the ground after his failed hug attack plan and his face is distorted. Psyche sobs from pain from both his face and being rejected.

Namie squat down to Psyche's level and looked into his bright pink eyes. "I'm sorry Psyche-chan. I'll hug you if you let me have the rest of the day off." She says, trying to put on a nicer facade for him. Psyche immediately brighten up and nods. Namie open up her arms awaiting the embrace she was going to be stuck in.

That is, until she felt a whack at her head.

"Foolish peasant! What do you expect from me!"

Namie looked up from where she was an saw golden brown eyes looking down on her. Ughh. She hated Hibiya. He was more of a demanding ass than Izaya.

"Leave my sight at once! You disgust me, lowly woman!" Hibiya demanded with his voice all high and mighty.

After gathering her belongings, Namie exited Izaya's office, thinking to herself '_If I didn't know any better, I would assume he was on worst mood swings then a woman on her menstrual cycle._' In fact, she still believes that.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Glad to get this out sooner than expected :) _

_Ahh, I have a flight tomorrow so no updates this soon (n ;; ) On the bright side, that gives me time to write on the plane :D _

* * *

><p>Shizuo had finally had it with Izaya!<p>

The minute he walked out the door of his apartment complex, he encountered probably three to five different gangs who, of course, were all out for his head. After he took care of them with some minor injuries, he walked over to Shinra's house to get fixed. Guess what? He couldn't make it to Shinra's house because Shinra was sent on an all expense paid trip. '_I wonder who would've thought of that..._' Shizuo asked rhetorically, obviously knowing the answer. The final straw was when a line of trucks just so happen to run the red light and, if not hit Shizuo, ran him over.

"IZAYA! YOU FUCKING BASTARD OPEN UP!" Pounding at his door for an answer,

"Will you quiet it down there, damn!" A voice similar to Izaya's shouted from the other side. It was unlike Izaya's, though. More composed, playful voice.

The door opened to reveal the very same Orihara Izaya. But something was off. Izaya looked irritated, rather than smug. Genuinely pissed at being disturbed than conniving. And his eyes...

"Who pissed on your laptop?" Shizuo rhetorically asked. "Izaya's" eyebrows furrowed further and he glared at Shizuo.

"How crude. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. Your presence is of a nuisance and your face pisses me off." Hachimenroppi spat. There was bite in his tone and that only irritated, if not confused, Shizuo further.

"You trying to start something, louse?"

"I suggest you exit the area before I report you to the authority."

"You know they can't do shit to me."

"Refrain from using vulgar language, you brute. It's really giving me a headache."

Hachimenroppi and Shizuo did not realize that during their banter, their faces were growing closer and closer, the space between them closing. Neither of them were aware of it until the scent of nicotine and sugar hit Hachimenroppi's nose. Shizuo seemed to still be unaware, but Roppi very much was. It's not that it was a bad smell, but more like it was enticing. He wanted more of the unique aroma that was Shizuo's breath. As Shizuo continued his smack talk on him, Roppi got closer for a better scent of it.

'_Closer... close..._'

Then, he couldn't smell it anymore. It suddenly disappeared. He opened his eyes, not realizing that they were closed to begin with, and looked at his surroundings. He saw Psyche, Hibiya, Kanra, and nothingness. That could only mean...

"Wahh! Iza-chan was so mean! I'm glad he went out!"

"Well, what do you expect? It is HIS body. I'm sure he'd like to leave eventually." Kanra stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh. Plus, I'm sure he'd want to stop Roppi from defiling his body." Hibiya said, pointing his head towards Hachimenroppi.

"Oh right! We saw that you were about to kiss Shizu-chan! Why would you? He hates Iza-chan!" Psyche shouted from the other side. His eyes were wide in confusion and curiosity.

"Why would you insinuate that I would kiss that? And 'Shizu-chan'?"

"We saw you." Hibiya said, crossing his arms and looking directly at Hachimenroppi. "We share the same body. Don't hide it. Besides, Shizuo would probably throw you out the window if you try anything."

"I did not try anything, you prince-complex freak. Humans like this 'Shizuo' piss me off."

Everyone blinked. They looked at Hachimenroppi intently for a minute until a smile broke out on Kanra's face. One by one, Psyche and Hibiya followed her behaviour.

"Yes. Humans irritate you." Hibiya started.

"But there's a catch, Roppi-chan." Psyche added.

"Shizuo's no mere human." Kanra continued.

"Oh? Then enlighten me. What is he?"

"He is the Beast of Ikebukuro." Kanra finished.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Hachimenroppi slightly yelled.

Psyche's face grew uncharacteristically dark and the smile seemed evil. "You hate humans. But you said nothing about a beast."


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: My apologies! I'm still in Asia and I'm still unaware of when I'm gonna be back ;~ ; ! So it might go more slowly than usual till I'm back in the states .'' _  
><em>But at least its a longer chapter this time ^^; Hope OP hasn't abandoned this xD <em>

_Oh, forgot to mention, Kanra's eyes will be gray. _

_By the way, V-138 is another spin-off of Izaya. Pretty much more of a computerized version, considering his name is Virus 138 (how fitting xD ). Shizuo's counterpart is Psychedelic 420 (or P-420). _

_I've seen tons of pics of them on tumblr, tegaki-e, and I can see that they're growing in popularity on pixiv ;)_

_Here's something a tad longer ^^ And I assure you, Seeing Things My Way and Someone Like You is being worked on! Just slowly progressing..._

* * *

><p>"My, my! Shizu-chan! If you swung that way all along, why didn't you drop by sooner?" A taunting, challenging voice could be heard from the nothingness.<p>

"Is that Iza-chan?" Psyche looked around at no where in particular.

"Yep."

Hachimenroppi sat there, feeling a bit of cold sweat run down his face. What was... Izaya going to do...?

"Fucking-! The hell's your problem! First you go PMS on me now you act as if I want your ass in bed!" Shizuo's yell could easily be heard.

"Well, I never implied it. But if you want, my room's wide open for ya, sweetheart! ...Though I won't promise I'll be on bottom though." Hachimenroppi's throat went dry and his heart went racing when he heard those words from Izaya directed at Shizuo. Did they already establish a relationship?

"I-I'm going to leave..." He said quietly as he ran off to no where. Anywhere to get away from their conversation.

"Fool! Get back here!"

"Just leave me alone!" Hachimenroppi harshly whispered as he continued running until the voices became dimmer and dimmer. He couldn't bear anymore. Anymore factors to add on to his condition...

It wasn't until he was far enough to be out of sight, he took out a flickblade of his own. Pressing it to the palm of his hand, he tightened his grip on the blade. The sharpness pierced through his skin and mixed with the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Enjoy my present, Orihara-san."

No words were shed afterwards. Only blood and tears. He sat there, watching the blood flow with lifeless eyes.

He couldn't feel the pain. But Izaya surely could. Hachimenroppi thought of how Izaya ruined everything for him. It hurt everytime. And each time Izaya would ruin him, Hachimenroppi would fight back. Even if it costs him his own life.

–

Izaya could handle a pissed off Shizuo. More than half the time, he was the reason Shizuo got mad to begin with. So it was no shocker when Shizuo was on the verge of throwing Izaya out the window of his forty stories apartment. Until he felt a sudden stinging on the palm of his hand. It was near unbearable for him.

He looked down to see a small cut growing in length and width on his hand. His eyes widened and it went unnoticed by Shizuo.

"Ah... Well, good bye, Shizu-chan! I have business to attend to and-"

"Don't you fucking run away on me!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arm before he had the chance to retreat.

Izaya winced at the added pressure on his arm. "S-Shizu-chan. Now's not the time to-"

"Like fuck it isn't!"

And like that, Shizuo punched Izaya.

But before Izaya felt the blow, he passed out from the pain and someone else too his place...

"Excuse me, Shizu-chan~!" She smiled through the pain as she tried to evade the blonde boulder in her way. She can get through this. Its only a slight pain in her hand that makes her want to reduce to tears. It's totally not Izaya's fault for having a weak body.

Fuck it.

"Hey, flea?" She had no time to turn around and talk. The pain from Izaya's hand was unbearable.

'Should've let Roppi-san come out instead, damn!'

"Hey! Flea! Listen to me!" She felt the hood of the hoodie being pulled backwards and she tumbled down from being pulled along with it. The pain in her ass was not helping in the least bit... "Are you alright? There's blood dripping from your sleeve..."

She looked down and yes, there was indeed blood running down the hole in the sleeve from where Izaya's hand was hidden. There was so much blood and she felt the blood from her face drain as well from the sight of it.

Kanra was a conniving little one, for sure. Not as bad as Izaya. She was more of a playful type. She could handle herself and all, but the one thing that stood out the most from her and Izaya's many other personas was her weakness.

"O-oh my god..." So much blood, she could now feel it trickling down Izaya's long, slender fingers, making it feel as if the blood was running for an eternity and she could feel every trail it leaves behind. With the good arm, she grabbed for whatever she could for support from fainting. She held on to a fabric of some sort, but that didn't matter.

"Izay-?"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She yelled in a high-pitched scream. Shizuo flinched. Did Izaya just sound... feminine?

She loved Psyche and Hibiya as if they were her own little brothers, so she couldn't object herself to let them take her place. Izaya passed out. V-138 was not activated yet. Where the hell was Hachimenroppi!

She let out a shaky breath and held her breath from taking in the smell of the blood. She had other motives for being out here.

"Sh-Shizuo..." She whispered. Shizuo looked down at her as she clutched at the vest of his shirt. Never has he seen Izaya looking so weak.

Only he knew something was up. Izaya's eyes were gray this time. And he knows that someone like Izaya would never break like this.

And he was pretty damn sure Izaya wasn't a woman... that he knew of.

"Please..." Snapping from his mental processing, he looked down to the quivering figure. The cranks in his head were functioning better and instinct told him to pick up Izaya and carry him to Shinra's for a fix, and maybe to get an explanation for all this. "Forgive him." Who is him? Is this person asking him to forgive Izaya? "I know you can save him from this mess... he needs you." And like something off a lame movie, Izaya's form passed out.

It left me with nothing but questions at mind, and a flea in arms.

What did 'he' mean by he needs me? What mess?

He woke up to see Psyche's face staring down at him with a worried expression that quickly morphed into his usual cheery self. Weird.

"Morning, sunshine~!"

"Yeah... morning, _sunshine_." Venom in that feminine voice. Two words that should not go together.

"What happened..?"

"Oh! We found you passed out on the ground and your hand's kinda all wrrreeeaaccdckkkksk," Psyche stuck out his tongue and made a twitching motion with his hands while crossing his eyes.

'Ridiculous oaf...' He looked down at his hand to see that Psyche only exaggerated a bit. His hand wrapped to the point where you couldn't see any fingers. It was as if Hachimenroppi no longer had a hand, only this ball of fabric. "Not like it hurts me..."

"Yeah, but it hurts Izaya-san," Hachimenroppi scoffed. As if he cared. "who, by the way, isn't any better... by the way, your boy-toy's flipping out."

Immediately, Hachimenroppi knew who Hibiya was referring to, and he immediately hid his eyes under the shadow of his hair. "I have no idea what you're talking about... He has Izaya." And like that, Hachimenroppi felt his heart twist at his own words as a foreign feeling of warmth and bitter filled his body all at once, mainly his chest. "Damn heart burn." He breathed as he clutched his chest. It didn't go unheard by the others.

They knew it wasn't heart burn. Sub-conciously, Hachimenroppi couldn't deny it too.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Long time no see, my lovelies! It's 2AM on New Years Day and I present you this!_

_I'm writing from my iPod now so I'll write on the go, now! Yosh!_

_Ahh.. but anyways… ;;;_

_I'm exhausted. These classes are really kicking my arse and getting ready for college isn't any fun either. Sigh~ What a pain._

_Also, I must impose a question or two on you lovely readers,_

_What do you think of a prequel? I got ideas for something that began long before the plot of this story and I'd really like to know what you'd think about me writing one on my free time!_

_This question is for any fans of Shungiku Nakamura's works (Sekaiichi, Junjou, etc.)._

_Once I'm done with my other stories, how do you feel about stories for those series? I'll put up a poll for prompts and I'd like to see your input!_

* * *

><p>"So... He's bipolar?" Shizuo scratched the side of his head in confusion as Shinra tried to explain why Izaya behaved the way he did. Or "Izaya" perhaps is a better way to phrase it.<p>

"More like multiple personality disorder." Shinra replied as he finished up stitching Izaya's palm.

When Shizuo arrived at Shinra's, it turns out he wasn't on an "all expense paid trip". He was merely at Russia Sushi for a snack. _Damn Izaya setting that up... _

Not only did he manage to get treated properly for hour minor injuries from the gangs, but he managed to get a glimpse of what was going on with Izaya. He was being a bigger asshole than usual that day and it really pissed him off, but he wanted to know what the hell was going on. Really, it wasn't because he cared. It was because he wanted a justified reason for beating the shit outta him.

"I really wish you didn't bring him. It really is a pain to treat scums of the earth when Celty could be on her way home any moment." Shinra's smile has yet to leave his face even as he said such cruel things about a patient, despite it being Izaya. "Now I'll have to treat him because that's what oh-so good doctors have to do. It just takes away from my time with Celty and that's very frustrating, y'know..." at this point he was just rambling.

Shizuo just looked at Izaya with a neutral stare and waited for Shinra to finish up bandaging him. His broken nose will _probably _heal in time, but what caught Shizuo's attention the most was how his hand spontaneously got damaged that badly during their heated argument.

_One minute he's pissy, the next he screams like a woman. _Remembering the time Izaya's voice rose in octaves amused but confused him. Then his thoughts shifted to the red-eyed Izaya. Is that one of his personalities too? He then remembered that while he was arguing with "Izaya" when he first arrived at his apartment was how in the middle of their bickering, his face softened and his eyes began fluttering closed as his face neared his own.

_Was he... Trying to kiss me? _The thought of Izaya trying to kiss him made him twitch in both rage and disgust. But when he remembered there was a chance that it wasn't necessarily _Izaya, _he calmed only a minuscule bit. Another question arose, however.

Why the hell did his alternative persona try to kiss him when this is the first time Shizuo actually acknowledges this... Person? Hell, why would any part of Izaya feel ANY form of attraction towards Shizuo is a better question.

"Who the hell are you...?"

"Well, I'm Shinr- ow! Shizuo! Don't throw my equipment!"

"Roppi-san, please eat." Psyche kept pestering him to eat whatever he was holding in his hand. Hachimenroppi only looked at the plate in disgust and turned his attention back into the open space, ignoring Psyche's consistent whines and pleads.

"Give up, Psyche. No use trying to talk to him." Kanra pointed out. She was still upset with Hachimenroppi and certainly wasn't being subtle about it. "Hibiya's gonna straighten out the situation while Izaya's in comatose," she sat up from her bed and tossed her legs to the side of the bed to better face Hachimenroppi. "And YOU will be taking over in the mean time."

He rose and eyebrow in skeptism. Psyche only bit the bottom of his lip out of nervousness. "Despite my suicidal tendencies, you think it's a good idea for me to take over Izaya's body?" He challenged.

"Isn't it what you wanted? Before Izaya came along and took it from you?" She fought back. This time, Hachimenroppi had no response.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: So I am getting quicker at updating. Thank you, Jess for the iPod! 3_

_Now I can write on the go~ o 3o _

_But anyways, I bring to you, Hachmenroppi's background! And thank you to ryodai89 for reminding me this too;_

_I am working on Seeing Things my Way and Someone Like You but it's hard to when I have no good ideas to write for them! If you have any suggestions, PM me and I'll get some ideas. I'm just so outta ideas -_-'' _

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was always apparent that Hachimenroppi hated Izaya. Kanra observed them everyday and whenever they could interact, he always had a look of pure hate. But who could blame him? Izaya never should've came along to begin with...<br>Hachimenroppi knew Shizuo... Well, someone who closely resembled him, at least. That's why no one was really surprised when Roppi nearly kissed Shizuo.  
>There was boy in Roppi's childhood named Tsukishima. Hachimenroppi was in love with Tsukishima, even as a child. During their junior high years, they were inseparable and Tsukishima's feelings were apparent too, if that cute, crimson blush that always adorned his face meant anything. That was when Roppi was at his happiest.<br>First year of high school was approaching and he and Tsukishima were excited to start a fresh, new school year together.  
>However, a certain condition arose in Hachimenroppi. He constantly woke up in some other realm with strange people who had similar features as him. What made them stand out was the eye colours, outfits, and, in Kanra's case, hair style. At first he thought he was dreaming, but every time he regained consciousness, people were treated him differently. Even Tsukishima, who began to grow more and more distant from Hachimenroppi.<br>One day he caught Tsukishima in the hallway talking to a couple of guys. Before he had a chance to notice him, Roppi grabbed Tsukishima by the collar and dragged him to an stall in the restroom and pinned him to the wall by the shirt.  
>"What gives! You never talk to me anymore! Whenever I see you in school, near our neighborhood, <strong>anywhere<strong>, you always leave me! You don't even answer my call or reply to my messages! Why are you avoiding me like this!" He laced every word with venom and hurt and his eyes began to sting from holding back tears. Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak but Roppi continued. "This isn't like you! You're like a whole different person because you're not the sweet, shy, adorable Tsukishima I was in love with! What is wrong with you?" Before he was able to continue his ranting, Tsukishima swooped down an inch or so and kissed Roppi on the forehead.  
>"I should say the same..." Tsukishima said sadly. He tore Roppi's grip from his shirt and forced him to look at Tsukishima in the eye. "You're not the boy I fell in love with." This time there was acid behind Tsukishima's words. Roppi had never heard such hate in Tsukishima's voice. Tsukishima threw Roppi's hands away from his and walked towards the door. "Don't approach me again."<br>And after that confrontation, Tsukishima moved away a week later and Hachimenroppi only fell into that realm more and more, surrounded by those strange people. He never saw his classmates again and never contacted anyone. Whenever he did wake, he was always alone in his room, either lying in bed or on the sofa. He noticed that his closet no longer had his signature red-fur trimmed coat, but brown fur. He didn't like them one bit and began blaming Mairu and Kairu for it.  
>His personality changed as well. Instead of having a content expression, he was always angry or upset. He never smiled anymore and he was depressed. When he found a knife in his pocket, he snapped it open and noticed how beautifully sharp it was. He had the urge to press it to his wrist.<br>_What's stopping you?_

It wasn't until he found out about attending Raira, when he found out about Izaya. It wasn't until Kanra, as he found out their names, told him about what happened to Tsukishima  
><em>"Um... Roppi... I'm going to move soon and I just wanted to tell you that... !" Tsukishima confessed hastily, growing redder by the second.<em>  
>According to Psyche, Izaya accepted, but defiled Roppi's body with other people while dating Tsukishima.<br>"He...he tainted my body...? And broke Tsukishima...?" After finding out the truth, Roppi began cutting more. He never cried over it because he was angry with Izaya.  
>"You ruined my life. The least I could do is pay you back" Is what he always said to himself, directing to Izaya, whenever he cut himself.<br>One particular day, he sat by the bed on the ground alone. Roppi held a knife by the blade at hand and squeezed until it left a deep cut. Blood ran down and he smiled wickedly.  
>"Happy birthday, Izaya. And welcome to the family..."<p> 


End file.
